Katherine Parrish
'''Katherine "Kat" Parrish '''is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is yet to make her debut. During the series, she gains powers via Kellogg's Frosted Flakes as they contain sugar which makes her into a Super HyperHuman. During her origin power story, it is confirmed by MatPat from Game Theorist that she indeed killed the mysterious death case of Bishop Balharry (Not so mystery now huh). If she did it for her own pleasure is unknown and it remains a mystery to why she did it. However in Reddit, it is speculated that Balharry was a rapist and Kat just wanted to kill off another waste in Earth. Before her debut in RHS, she premiered in shows like Victorious with C-List Actors. During this show, she gets her red hair as Tori Vega accidentally spilled Kool-Aid all over her head, but it wasn't an ordinary Kool-Aid, it was one made from DUBAI that contained chemicals similar to the Ninja Turtles. After the series ended, she got her own Spin-Off with Sam Puckett from the iCarly Series. It got cancelled however due to Kat not wanting to be touched in her feet by Pope Benedict who was previously Dan "The Man" Schneider before he had plastic surgery. Dan was known to have a feet fetish and has praised Beelzebub whom Kat also seeks to destroy due to this character's sinful movie. Her father is Mumkey Jones and Tom Kenny (The Voice actor of SpongeBob) these two men made love in top of the TRUMP tower during the incident of 2 certain Skyscrapers. Even thought these two individuals are males, they managed to do the impossible (Similar to Cosmo in Fairy Odd Parents). Tom Kenny had to leave when she was a kid because he had to go voice SpongeBob. So she was stuck alone in a creepy house with MUM-Key............................she seemed happy when she heard that YouTube killed Mumkey. In Present Day, she is seeking revenge on fellow classmate Edgar due to her having enough of Dave and Busters alongside Johnny Cooper. According to Edgar, she has a real kink for Detroit Become Human Characters, especially them white folks. During the spawn of the Cooper Series, the chapter of March 2019, if Connor Cooper is still alive in the story, he will be send out to kill Edgar, Cooper and Kat. If not, only Clancy and Edgar's android counterpart are send out and etc. During this incredibly action packed fight sequence, Connor is joined by Android Edgar (Edgar's Android Counterpart) and Clancy Brown. All of them fight Cooper, Edgar and Kat in Ms. Parrish's classroom. Connor easily overpowers Cooper as he throws any object at him and makes it into a lethal weapon since he knows his movements. If the Player does not press the buttons fast, Johnny Cooper's story ends here. Edgar grabs Connor and shoves it up Clancy Brown's ass. Killing Clancy Brown's character (This is weird since this means Edgar killed his own Father). Android Edgar can easily overpower Actual Edgar and if the buttons are pressed wrong, his story ends here. If Cooper is still alive, he is still killed off, not because of the fights happening in the situation but because of the Alex Jones' Snapture happening at the same time. If Both characters are dead, Kat is decapitated by Connor. If she uses her Kellogg's hyper powers, she is the one decapitating Connor's head. There's a path that could be unlocked if the protagonist manage to damage the antagonists really bad and still lose, they are knocked out and send to Osama Bin Laden's headquarters where it is revealed he faked his death and is joined by Anti-Christ (Before his death from S3 P1), Randall the Flamboyant Homo, Transgender Pizza Delivery Person and 2Pac Shakur. If you manage to kill Connor, Clancy and Edgar, your path will be to fight the Band Queen but that's a different story for another time. She also has cured the Freddie Mercury Disease in one episode of the RHS Series. Freddie Mercury upon hearing this has resurrected himself and is out to seek revenge. Currently she is trapped by the Swiss Guards in the Vatican.